


Growl

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Arguments with Egil usually ended abruptly due to Egil stepping away, Shulk was used to it. But today, it was about to be his turn to end the argument in a quick, unexpected way. After all, Egil was growling, so whatever he was mad about left Shulk’s head quickly.
Kudos: 8





	Growl

Arguments with Egil usually ended abruptly due to Egil stepping away, Shulk was used to it. But today, it was about to be his turn to end the argument in a quick, unexpected way. After all, Egil was growling, so whatever he was mad about left Shulk’s head quickly.

It was a nice sound, tinny and mechanical. Shulk blinked a few times, listening to it closely. It was terrifying to hear but at the same time… He wanted to try and make a noise like that.

And so he mimicked it, to the best of his ability. A similar growl, lacking some of the more mechanical noises seeing as Shulk was organic life and not inorganic, but still damn close.

Egil frowned at him, the noise in Egil’s throat catching for a moment. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a nice noise.” Shulk shrugged. “I wanted to copy it.”

“You realize I’m upset, yes?”

“It’s pretty obvious, yeah.” He nodded, copying the noise again. “The noise is clearly an angry one.”

“Then you should stop mimicking it, don’t you think?” Egil approached and Shulk simply growled again. “...I’m giving you one more chance to stop.”

Shulk looked up at him and once again growled, too stubborn to just stop like he probably should.

Egil let out a sigh, picking Shulk up with one hand and using his other to pull Shulk’s out in front of him. If Shulk didn’t know better, he would assume that Egil was about to twirl him around in a dance…

“What are you doing?” Shulk frowned as Egil stared at his arm for a moment. “You-- OUCH!”

In a split moment, Egil had bit into Shulk’s arm with a huff, Shulk was letting out a scream, and chaos erupted through the room.


End file.
